


Venomous Poison

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hi! I was wondering if you would be able to write a Kylo Ren and reader fic that would be inspired by Alice Cooper’s song “poison”?





	Venomous Poison

The ship that Kylo now drive is not the same one he uses for his battles. It’s bigger, with space for up to four people and has no weapons in its external armor, therefore it’s not useful for war.

But it’s not to war where Kylo goes, although the place where he is going makes his hands sweat and he feels a sting in his neck.

The ship lands on a planet in the middle of the night. He chooses a place where the trees can camouflage him so nobody but you can see that he arrived.

Once the ship lands, he goes to the door and opens it to leave. He carefully lowers the ramp and looks forward. There you are, wearing a black lace bodysuit and a black leather mini-skirt.

“You look gorgeous,” it’s the first thing he says.

You roll your eyes and walk towards the ramp of the ship.

“Don’t start,” you say clearly annoyed.

Kylo steps back a little to let you pass and can’t stop admiring your legs, sheathed in high heels.

Before getting on the ship, he looks back to make sure no one saw you. A bit paranoid on his part but when you are on a planet of the Resistance the precautions are never few.

“Where do you wanna go?” he asks as he sits on the main seat.

“I don’t care,” you shrug. “You know why I’m here.” You sit on the seat next to Kylo and put on the seatbelt.

“Yeah, I know. You came to tell me this is the last time we see each other.” Kylo repeats from memory the phrase you said on previous occasions.

“This time I mean it, I’m serious.” You decide to close your mouth after that, letting Kylo choose your destiny.

On previous occasions, you have tried to finish whatever you have with him. How can someone from the Resistance be sneaking out with the First Order leader? It’s a contradiction, a betrayal.

But even without knowing how, Kylo always causes you to fall back into temptation and you come back with him. And now judging from his stupid smile, he doesn’t think this is the last time you see each other.

“If this the last time we see each other,” he speaks as if he was reading your mind. “Why are you wearing those clothes?”

“Consider it a goodbye,” you say without stutter.

The rest of the trip they do it in silence, you refuse to look at him, although from time to time you feel his gaze on you. You decide to concentrate on the vast universe that looks through the glass.

After a while, you can see a planet that you suppose is where he’s going to land.

“Where are we going?” you wonder.

“Canto Bight,” he says, concentrated to make a perfect landing.

“Why am I not surprised?” you scoff. Of course, he’d choose a city like Canto Bight, full of booze and temptation.

“Consider it a goodbye,” he says with a  smirk.

* * *

After a short trip on a speeder, where you sit on the edge, so you’re as far as you can from him, you arrive at a club night, where the line of people goes several streets down.

“Zouk,” you read out loud the name of the club. It’s on bright letters at the top of the building.

“Come, this way.” Kylo puts his hand on your lower back and you feel the heat of it over your bodysuit.

With a generous bribe that Kylo gives to the security guard, you enter the club. There’s a huge dance floor in the middle of it, with several levels where people are drinking and dancing, and next to the dance floor a long bar with stools.

“Let’s go to the bar,” Kylo says. His hand slides from your back to grab your left right.

You repeat yourself you’re only letting him do it because the club is crowded and don’t want to get lost.

When you arrive at the bar, after dodging several people, you sit on the stools. Kylo leaves a kiss on the back of your hand and you flinch away.

“Stop,” you tell him.

He only shrugs, not bothering by your words and actions. Then, with his hand, he calls the bartender.

“Two tequilas, please,” he says out loud.

The bartender nods and goes away to prepare your drinks.

“So…” Kylo says. He rubs his palms on his thighs and he still has that stupid smirk you hate so much. He doesn’t even bother to look at the bartender when he comes back with your drinks.

“Cheers,” you lift your glass. “For the last time.”

“Cheers,” he puts his glass against yours. “I’m not fighting anymore, baby girl.”

“Good,” you nod. “It’s not you Kylo, but you know we can’t do this anymore.”

“I know,” he says. “I wanna love you but I better not touch, I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop.”

“Kylo,” you say. You don’t want to cause him a conflict. Not like the one you’re having.

“Cheers, baby girl.” He lifts his glass again. “For our last time, let it be unforgettable.”

After a few tequilas, it’s like his body is a magnet and you’re attracted to it. You end up sitting close to him, your knees touching each other.

“You wanna know something?” Kylo dares top ut a kiss on your neck and you shudder at the stimulation. His kiss lingering on your skin like fire.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison,” he whispers on your ear and the tip of his tongue brushes your earlobe.

“What are you talking about?” You try to shake the sensation his mouth gives you.

“You’re poison. Running through my veins,” he says looking you straight into your eyes.

You lift your chin, holding his gaze and trying not to rub your legs against each other. Then, he gets up from the stool and grabs your chin, his thumb poking your mouth.

“I wanna hurt you so bad just to hear you screaming my name,” he says, a mix of anger and lust.

“Mmmm,” you sigh and pucker your lips around his thumb, sucking it.

“Fuck,” he cusses. “I don’t want to desire you but you’re under my skin.”

He takes out his thumb from your mouth, only to replace it with his tongue. You receive him wet and willing to drink of him. Your hands sneak around his body, ending on his hair and tucking it.

“Listen, baby girl,” he puts one hand on your bare thigh. “You have two options.  We can go and look for a room at a hotel so I can make love to you.”

“Tempting,” you say, already drunk with his kisses.

“Or,” he pauses for a moment. “We can go to  my ship and fuck you senseless until your pretty legs are shaking.”

Your press your thighs together, already knowing what you’re going to choose.

“Your ship. Now.”

* * *

“I swear, you’re poison,” Kylo pants. He’s sitting on the main seat and he has you on his lap. “You have me intoxicated, like an addict.”

“Shut the fuck up,” you say licking his neck and grinding against his crotch. You feel his cock twitching inside his pants.

“Suck, baby,” he puts his thumb on your mouth like he did back in the club. “Fuck.”

“Mmm, you like it?” You make sure to bob your head and hollow your cheeks as if his thumb was his cock.

“Come, I’m getting you naked.”

He stands up carrying you and puts you on the floor. Next, he peppers kiss on you, starting with your forehead and going lower. When he’s kneeling on the floor, he pulls down your skirt, leaving you only with your bodysuit, hugging your curves just right.

“Like what you see?” you say and bite your lip.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says from the floor, admiring you as if you were a goddess.

“Wait till you see me without this.” You put the straps of your bodysuit down and pull it down, leaving you completely naked.

And in the same way, he kisses your body from the top, he does it from the bottom. First, he kisses your calves and goes up to your thighs, next he leaves one kiss on your pussy, it’s just one kiss but it makes your legs shake. Then, he kisses your belly button, both of your nipples and finishes with a peck on your lips.

You stand on your tiptoes and near his ear, you whisper in a sexy tone:

“I wanna ride you.”

Kylo’s cock twitches, restrained by his pants. He has no time to answer you when you push him back on the seat and climb on his lap.

“Why are you so addictive?” he says more to himself than you. He grabs both of your tits and squeezes them. Then, one hand slides all the way down looking for your clit.

“Yes, just like that,” you moan and throw your head back.

“You’re so sensitive, so responsive to my touch.” He pinches your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, meanwhile, his other hand continues playing with your pussy.

“Baby, I’m so wet for you,” you purr. You ride your fingers, one of them sliding into your hole.

“Fuck, I can’t take it anymore,” he groans. He swears his cock is about to explode inside his pants, he needs to be inside of you right now.

He lifts his hips and pulls down his pants along with his underwear. His dick springs out free, already leaking precum, swollen and needy for your cunt.

“Yes, baby, yes.” You hurry to grab his cock and pump it a few times before you lift your hips and run it through your slit.

“Just fucking get on my cock,” he growls and pushes your hips down.

“Ah!” you gasp with your mouth open when his cock enters you. It’s thick, stretching you, making its way through your womb.

“Pretty little cunt.” He grinds his teeth and squeezes your hips.

“Kylo, fuck, I love it!” you choke out as you ride him.

He sticks his face to your chest and breathes in your fragrance, making him burn in desire. He guides your hips back and forward, wanting to feel all of you, to take a piece of you so you always come back to him.

“I love you,” he mutters so low you don’t hear him, melting at your own pleasure.

He slides his right hand to the front to rub your clit and soon he has you spamming around him. You feel a spark borning on your lower belly and expanding through your body. You can only hold into Kylo and ride the waves of pleasure.

“Aaaaah!” you scream.

Kylo follows you after and holds you close to him as he comes. Both of your bodies drenched in sweat.

“Can you…” You stand up and have to hold onto the panel control of the ship because your legs are still weak. “Can you take me home?”

“Yes,” he says, a little disappointed that he didn’t get to cuddle you.

Just like at the beginning, the trip back to the Resistance base where you live and work is made in silence. You promised yourself you wouldn’t end fucking Kylo and it’s exactly what you did. A vague wave of pleasure runs through you as you remember and your inner muscles throb.

“We’re here,” he says after landing on the same place where he picked you.

“Thanks.” You stand up and walk to the exit, without looking at him.

Behind your back, when you’re about to get down, you hear him say:

“Next week?”

And you already know the answer to that. Because it doesn’t matter how much you promise this is the last time and that you don’t want this, you know you can’t escape because just like he said about you, he’s poison. You’re sure he’ll be your doom but until that happens, you wanna drown into this poison.

“Next week,” you say. 


End file.
